


No Harm, No Foul

by lasairfhiona



Series: Pressing the Limits [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stetler's take on an interoffice relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm, No Foul

Rick Stetler couldn't believe his eyes when he followed Horatio into the neighborhood bar. He wanted to talk to the CSI off-duty and away from they prying eyes of his people in the lab about Brazil and what happened there. Finding Horatio having a beer after work wasn't an issue, he almost would have expected the man to be able relax. He wasn't even surprised when he saw Horatio approach and embrace a small blond woman from behind, the man deserved to have a life outside the lab and he'd obviously found someone after Marisol's death. It was when the blond turned around to return the embrace and he saw who she was that he realized Horatio had done the unthinkable. Horatio Caine was involved with a co-worker and a subordinate on top of it. There was a part of him that wanted to bust their chops about it, but as he watched them together and saw how Calleigh softened Horatio's demeanor he could cut them some slack.

Deciding he could talk to Horatio later, He turned to leave and almost made it to the door when he heard his name being called.

"Rick?"

"Horatio," he said as he turned to face the CSI.

"Was there something you wanted?"

Rick knew Horatio was opening the door for him to say something. But for once in all the years he'd been going head to head with the man, he didn't want to. "Nothing that can't wait. Enjoy your evening," he said turning to leave again, but Horatio's question stopped him.

"Do I need to be concerned?"

Rick looked back at the red head. "No, neither of you don't. Keep it out of the lab and it stays between us. No harm. No foul." This time he made it out of the bar, leaving a stunned Horatio Caine standing watching him go. He really didn't want to explain it to the other man because in all honesty he didn't understand why he made the decision he had.


End file.
